


Meeting Ryu-Ichimonji

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: The Dragon becomes us [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also there is a brief mentioning of blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So like to be safe, This is after the "Major character death" but it is heavily surrounding that, also some mentionings of suicide, also the blood is a flashback of Hanzo and genji's fight, and a pretty gnarly flashback, but Dragon names are revealed here so yay, not so much of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Dragons can hold a grudge for centuries. Where humans figure that they don't have enough time to, spirit dragons have all the time in the world. Hanzo is about to see just how much of a grudge a dragon can hold now that his brother is no longer there to keep Ryu-Ichimonji and Hanzo separate.(Strongly encouraged to read up until chapter 3 of part 1 of this series to understand what is going on).





	Meeting Ryu-Ichimonji

**Author's Note:**

> CW: There is some mentions of suicide. Please if this is a sensitive topic for you tread with caution.

Hanzo looked around, taking a timid step back not knowing where he was, just that he was asleep. He was dressed in traditional formal white garb; his hair was down on his shoulders. The fabric shined, seemingly producing its own light, despite being in a world of darkness. He looked around as parts of the kimono changed to resemble his tattoos. A twisting blue dragon on his left of his chest and arm, a green curling over his heart toward his left side.

His arm lifted as a flash of green shot out from his side and was floating above him, two of blue ones following close behind before peeling off to guard their master as they materialized into dragons. The green dragon was huge, towering over the three of them, curling around in the air. Hanzo, though was aware of his dragons at his back, knew that what was about to happen was going to be between Hanzo and the green spirit before him.

**_Shimada Hanzo, other than having Genji wish for me to stay with you, why should I lend you my power?_ **

Hanzo’s expressionless face immediately softened as Kumo and Arashi turned toward their companion, wanting to hear what the elder had to say for himself. There was a time where they didn’t heed his call to help him, being unhappy with what he had done and voiced their opinion loudly until he had started on the path to redeem himself.

Honestly, at this point he was just wanting it all to end; the pain of what he had done, the reminders he had, and the emptiness that Genj had left behind. He just wanted to finally be free from the weight of life itself. But he knew that it wasn’t going to change anytime soon, that Genji wouldn’t want him to take the easy way out. It stopped him from doing it the first time, it was going to stop him this time. This guilt he was feeling again, was forever going to follow him.

He looked down, the corners of his mouth turned down as he tried to find words. He couldn’t. No words could be found to redeem himself. There was no answer to the weight that was pressed onto his soul.

He eventually bowed, almost crumpling by the weight of loss he felt having lost his brother again and from the renewed guilt he felt from talking to his dragon. 「I don’t have an answer. You have seen, witness, and felt what I have done to my own kin. I cannot find any one reason that would convince you I am worthy. I am not. I am not worthy of your power.」

He felt the dragon shift. An air of dominance surrounded the beast.

**_You are correct Shimada Hanzo. You are not worthy._ **

He closed his eyes and locked his jaw. 「I understand.」

 ** _However, to fulfill Genji’s wishes. I will lend you my power after you go through what he did._** The dragon put his claw on his head as Hanzo opened his mouth to ask what he meant.

\---

「Hanzo!」Genji called his voice cracking as he backed away from Hanzo’s slow approaching steps toward him. 「You don’t have to do this! You can stop now, and we can run!」 He was young, his hair bright green. His arm was wrapped around his abdomen, his other hand was free, holding out toward Hanzo trying to calm his brother down.

「We can’t brother! This is our destiny.」Hanzo said his voice hard as he lifted his Katana. Both brother’s saw their own reflections. The stone-cold stare a younger Hanzo had was met with Genji’s fearful one.

A cry came out, the voice was Genji’s. Warmth was felt around Hanzo’s – the present day Hanzo’s -chest, as the ground was felt under his knee, his legs unable to support his weight as he watched Genji slide down the wall. Hanzo’s name was called again as Genji was weakly holding onto his sword, the edge of the blade pulsing with power as the younger Shimada sibling was using all of his will to keep the dragon from shooting out from the blade. The plea he called out before repeated as he used the wall behind him to stand up.

Again, the request was denied, another swing, this one was met with Genji’s sword, the blade crackling with green energy. 「No!」Genji’s voice echoed through the courtyard. 「He is my brother! I can’t kill him! I….I can’t.」He felt fingers scrape at his skull, energy felt coursing through him, a feeling that was familiar.

「Fight me Genji! Fight me or die!」Genji shook his head and continuing to dodge and using his sword to keep his brother from hurting him.

This continues for a few minutes before all three dragons rush forward and meet in the center. Deafening roars were heard between the dragons, and their attempts to block off the fight. Eventually Hanzo jumped over them and embedded his sword into Genji’s chest.

「Han…zo.」Genji said putting his hand on the sword. Tears welled in his eyes. 「Why?」

「I do what I must.」With that, the elder Shimada turned and left. The dragons stopped, all three looking at one another. They seemed torn. There was a growl and one left to deal with Hanzo while the other two rushed to save the younger Shimada.

Pain. That was the entire world of Genji Shimada. As far as he knew he was done for. He was crying, or at least he thought he was as someone came down from the heavens. Chirps from the ethereal dragons was the last thing he heard before passing out.

\---

Hanzo woke up with a start, sweat coating his body as his side burned. He gasped in pain and doubled over, gasping. The pain was so intense he almost couldn’t force his lungs to work properly.

“Hanzo!” McCree’s voice said putting a hand on his back, his other on his side. “Ow fuck!” He moved to turn on the light. The tattoo was glowing bright, the intensity of the magic the dragon was doing seen to the naked eye. Hanzo cried out in pain, and within seconds footsteps were heard, and a knocking at their door.

“Hanzo, McCree, what is going on?” Lucio asked panicked.

“Dragons, I think. Not sure, get Ang!”

“Got it!” The sound of the DJ running away was drowned out by Hanzo’s screams in agony.

**_This is the pain he felt. This is the pain you caused._ **

「P-please! P-please st-stop.」Hanzo called weakly, his voice cracking.

**_You need to feel the pain you’ve caused._ **

“Hanzo! Jesse, what happened?” came the soothing voice of Angela.

“I don’t know!” Jesse said tangling his fingers in his hair. He looked at Hanzo and then at his hand. His palm was red from the energy coming off of Hanzo. “He woke up screaming in pain ‘nd I can’t understand ‘em. He’s speakin’ too fast.”

Hanzo started coughing, moving to cover his mouth with his arm. Angela and Jesse both moved forward seeing that blood came out. “Jesse!”

“I see it! What do we do?”

“I…” Angela paused as Hanzo grabbed their attention again.

Hanzo yelled again in hard to understand Japanese, tears falling out of his eyes as he continued to squeeze them shut. The tattoo on his arm started glowing and the blue dragons that belonged to Hanzo flew out and wrapped around Jesse’s arm. They both pressed their forehead against Jesse’s cheek.

**_He needs you_ **

They said together. Jesse took a step toward Hanzo.

**_Go to him. Talk to him._ **

“About what?” Jesse whispered.

“Jesse?” Angela asked in her level voice that showed that she was trying her hardest to keep her cool.

“Go get somethin’ to help him.” Angela nodded and ran off.

Jesse moved to the bed, lightning jumped from Hanzo’s skin and tickled at Jesse’s fingertips. It didn’t sting, or hurt at all, and the cowboy honestly thanked the dragons for the assistance. Slowly Jesse sat down and pulled Hanzo in his lap, holding him close. The man immediately clung to Jesse, fingers digging into his skin. “Han, talk to me. What’s goin’ on?”

「It hurts! IT HURTS! **IT HURTS!** 」Jesse blinked and looked to see if there was something that could be pinpoint the source of pain. The angry lines on Hanzo’s stomach to form the place where the new dragon tattoo would be seemed angrier, the skin that was red, more lines were showing up.

「Hanzo, what hurts? 」he asked trying to see if speaking Japanese would help Hanzo ground himself. His grasp on the language wasn’t as strong due to not consistently using it for years, but if it would help ground Hanzo he’d stumble through the language.

It seemed to work as Hanzo opened his eyes slightly, tears streaming down his face.

“Genji.” Is all he said as Ana walked in and shot him with one of her sleep darts. Angela stood by her side as the archer fell limp into his arms.

“Jesse-“

“I know. You’re gonna want to check him out.” He gathered Hanzo into his arms and stood up, walking out of their shared room and went to the clinic to let Angela assess what was going on with Hanzo.

\---

Hanzo groaned as he curled into the fetal position. A whine passed his lips, his entire abdomen was in pain. It was similar to getting shot, or an accident during training that ended with him getting hurt. His brain was muddled as he tried to piece together what happened.

“Hanzo?” came the familiar voice. Hanzo grumbled in a response. “Ya doin’ alright?”

“No. I feel like I’ve been shot.”

“Well, ya haven’t.” He hummed in response as the white-hot pain in his stomach started again.

「Stop! You’ve made your point!」He cried. 「I am a piece of shit. I knew no bounds and killed my own brother! I have suffered every day since then mentally. I have put my body through so much, almost died so many times for careless reasons and for what? To die by your hands after the one who are putting me through this hell wanted nothing but for me to be happy? I have suffered **_ENOUGH!_** 」

A flash of light blinded the archer and the cowboy at his bedside. As it dimmed, Hanzo rolled over to his back, breathing heavily. He pressed an arm over his eyes and then started sobbing.

「I didn’t want him to die. I should’ve been the one in his place. I didn’t want this. I didn’t want you. I accepted your power because of Genji. Nothing more. If you want to kill me because of my past, do it. Just know that this isn’t what he wanted. 」

A cold passed over his skin over his abdomen. He gasped again in pain, the light that had just emanated from his body had it die down for a moment, but it was back for a moment before receding once again. He felt empty. The thread of a presence of Genji’s dragon was gone.

He threw off the covers as Jesse moved to calm him down, Hanzo’s eyes wide as the angry red lines were still present, but with them were also scars. Scars that weren’t there before he fell asleep. He ran his hand over the skin. The area on his stomach was just like Genji’s face, angry cuts that were once deep marked his skin. Hanzo had a few scars of his own, but none this deep, and clean. These were only present where the dragon’s form was.

“Han?”

“He’s…gone. My…the one thing he left us. It’s gone.”

“What?” Hanzo turned toward Jesse, his walls completely torn down in pure emotion of loss and sadness.

“Genji’s dragon…he’s gone.”

Jesse’s face softened as he looked at Hanzo’s heartbroken face. He pulled Hanzo into a hug and rubbed soothing circles in his back.

The dragon wasn’t gone.

It was dormant.

Waiting.

For Hanzo to be worthy.

Hanzo, in his eyes, would never be worthy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, more angst happened in my own life, and so I vented by writing more angst. Ta-da! I don't really have anything else to say, other than I am sorry? I hope you guys are okay, I should've had something funny to post with this but oh well. 
> 
> If you want to follow me more, and see all my ramblings and stuff you can follow me on [Tumblr,](http://www.caliginous-Confused.tumblr.com/) [art blog where I post a lot of random stuff,](http://www.caliginous-arts.tumblr.com) [ and Twitch.](https://twitch.tv/caliginousconfused)


End file.
